Shovel Knight
Shovel Knight is a character owned by Yacht Club Games and is an unlockable fighter. He appears in his eponymous game, Shovel Knight: Treasure Trove.http://yachtclubgames.com/shovel-knight/ Trophy Quote For Shovel Knight's Hard Mode trophy, see Ornate Plate. Character Origin Shovel Knight is a knight wearing a blue armor, the Stalwart Plate, and wielding his weapon of choice, the Shovel Blade. In Shovel Knight: Shovel of Hope, his own campaign, he goes on a quest to rescue Shield Knight who was sealed in the Tower of Fate, and will encounter many enemies and challenges along the way, like the Order of No Quarter: A merciless Order of villainous knight volunteering to seize control over the land.https://shovelknight.wikia.com/wiki/Shovel_Knight Summary Shovel Knight is a somewhat heavy character. He is not beginner-friendly and takes time to understand, hence having to unlock him. He has a special property that no other characters have: His Shovel Drop, used by holding the control stick down, is an alternative to the Pogo Attack, by which he can retain his Pogo Combo. Moveset Neutral Aerial | Shovel Swipe: Shovel Knight uses his trusty Shovel Blade to perform a Dig Slash and inflicts 8 damage. The move has good KO potential but has a little bit of delay. It can also reflect projectiles, including Teslakid's Lightning Ball and Penelope's Vampire mines. Interestingly, Shovel Knight claims any Vampire Mine as his own, and even heal him. Shovel Knight can also reflect Blockman's blocks after a stomp, but despite this they will still damage him if he touches them mid-flight Up Aerial | Infinidagger: Shovel Knight uses his Propeller Dagger to lift high into the air. This attack deals a minimum 8 damage and a maximum of 15 damage when ascending. Holding the button will lift him even more and make him hover in the air for a few seconds. In this state, if an enemy touches the tip of the dagger, it will deal 3 damage. This move is really good to recover both horizontally and vertically but leaves Shovel Knight vulnerable once he is hovering. Down Aerial | Fishing Rod: Shovel Knight uses his Fishing Rod. The Anchor of the rod can deal 7 damage when falling on the ground. The Anchor will stay on the ground until it's used again, retracting back to Shovel Knight, dealing 7 damage. The move can be cancelled by pressing the dodge button. If the Anchor falls offstage, Shovel Knight is able to catch a Troupple and heal 5 HP. Grounded Charge | Mobile Gear: Shovel Knight uses his Mobile Gear to move on the ground. The Gear in itself does 4 damage. Shovel Knight can jump while riding the Mobile Gear. When jumping on the Mobile Gear, he can release the attack button to shoot the Gear downward, dealing between 4 and 9 damage. Shovel Knight can release the attack button on the ground to jump out of it and deal 6 damage with a Shovel Thrust. Shovel Knight has super armor when he performs the Shovel Thrust. The Shovel Thrust cancels on hit, allowing for a follow-up. SUPER | War Horn: Shovel Knight uses his War Horn and blows around him, dealing 2 damage in rapid succession. Shovel Knight is invulnerable during his Super. This Super has really good KO potential. Shovel Drop: The Shovel Drop is Shovel Knight's unique trait. By holding Down to do a Shovel Drop, the player is able to jump off enemies to do 2 damage. It is quicker, but weaker than a Pogo Attack. The Shovel Drop cannot be performed while in helpless state. It can be used to bounce off the floor and keep a Pogo Combo instead of landing and cashing it. Shovel Dropping on an opponent doesn't reset the air jump nor any move, but Shovel Dropping on the ground does. Alternate Skin Blue (Stalwart Plate) Shovel Knight in the Stalwart Plate armor (Base Skin). Red (Final Guard) Shovel Knight in the Final Guard armor. Purple (Conjurer's Coat) Shovel Knight in the Conjurer’s Coat armor. White (Dynamo Mail) Shovel Knight in the Dynamo Mail armor. Black (Mail of Momentum / Black Knight) Shovel Knight in the Mail of Momentum armor, or could be based off the color palette of his rival; Black Knight. Gold (Ornate Plate) Shovel Knight in his golden Ornate Plate armor. While using this skin, Shovel Knight emits glowing particles. Green (Player 2) Based on the appearance of Player 2 in Shovel Knight‘s co-op mode. Competitive Play Attributes Techs and Strategies * Shovel Knight can Shovel Drop out of a roll jump to keep his momentum and eventually bounce off foes or the ground. * Shovel Knight can cancel his SUPER by retracting the fishing rod's anchor. Matchup Chart Gallery Box - Shovel Knight.png|Shovel Knight's character box, on the Kickstarter page Portrait ~ Shovel Knight vs CommanderVideo.png|Official artwork by @JamesTheReggie Shovel Knight-portrait.png|Shovel Knight's icon 13-skins+.png|Shovel Knight's alternate skins Shovel joins.png|Unlocking Shovel Knight Trophyshovel.png|Shovel Knight's trophy page, as seen in Indie Pogo shovel_scrapped.png|Two sprites from a scrapped move for Shovel Knight Shield Knight-0.png|Scrapped Shield Knight Sprite ShovelKnightBrandish.png|Original artwork from Shovel Knight Trivia * Shovel Knight was revealed during the Kickstarter trailer, and as such is the first character to be revealed during the Kickstarter in its entirety. * Shovel Knight uses the Dust Knuckles when performing a rolling leap. ** Additionally, he dodges by using the Phase Locket and its titular sound. ** Shovel Knight also drops Gold bags when dying. Collecting these in Arcade Mode, as of Patch 1.1.3.0, rewards players with the "Treasure Hunter" bonus. * Shovel Knight was the 13th character added to the game.https://twitter.com/LoweBros/status/1017888345236672514 * Shovel Knight's palette swaps correlate to the various armor he can purchase in his original game. * Shovel Knight has two unused sprites in the game files. These were used for a scrapped move and can be viewed in the Gallery above. The move originally was Shovel Knight's Down Aerial, and it was going to be downwards drop similar to Blockman's Down Aerial. * Shield Knight was planned to be alongside Shovel Knight in battle. She'd follow Shovel Knight around, but it was scrapped because it was too messy and complicated, according to the devs. * Shovel Knight was revealed in Rivals of Aether on August 8th. He retains several moves from Indie Pogo like the Shovel Drop, the Fishing Rod and the Propeller Dagger, but features more attacks and original mechanics. * Shovel Knight was implemented in the game July of 2017. * Shovel Knight's Up Aerial attack is called "Infinidagger", despite the blue burrower clearly using the Propeller Dagger, curiously the same way as he uses the Rising Dagger from Shovel of Hope. This move can be considered as an amalgamate of every Dagger relic. References Category:Fighters